


The Promise

by hazelandglasz



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen, NYADA, Song Lyrics, audition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 16:21:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/869545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine's audition for NYADA is here<br/>And he goes for a special song - a Tracy Chapman song</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Promise

Blaine hasn’t been that nervous since he came onstage for his part as Teen Angel, knowing that Kurt would be in the room.

The two situations are kind of similar, after all.

 

He has to bring his “A Game" to perform just the right way to please (and convince) his audience, aka, the NYADA teacher who came all the way to Ohio to decide if he’s NYADA material.

And Kurt is in the audience.

If you wait for me   
then I’ll come for you  
Although I’ve traveled far  
I always hold a place for you in my heart

He’s not sure he made the right decision. Still. After all his nights perusing his Ipod, looking at the different possibilities, even after talking about it with Cooper, Rachel, even Kurt, he’s still not convinced that this is the right choice.

But Kurt’s words were the final hit to the head he needed.

"Don’t make the same mistake I did : don’t go for the most flashy performance, go for the most soulful one".

Well, if there is one thing Tracy Chapman brings to the table, it’s soul and depth.

If you think of me  
If you miss me once in awhile  
Then I’ll return to you  
I’ll return and fill that space in your heart 

 

The thing is, this song is so desperately accurate to his - to their situation that he’s not sure he won’t break in the middle of the song.

But now, his name has been called, and there is no turning back now.

This is his chance, and he better not blow it.

Taking a deep breath, Blaine enters the stage, salutes the violonists who have his sheet music at the ready, and he grabs the guitar he had installed next to them.

If you’re going to take the leap, better do it with all you’ve got.

Remembering  
Your touch  
Your kiss  
Your warm embrace  
I’ll find my way back to you  
If you’ll be waiting

 

As he sings, Blaine lets the melody sheltering him, like it always does. Without music, his life feels like … a void, an emptiness that nothing could fill.

That’s the way he’s been feeling ever since he came back from New York, and he pours all that fear of the Néant in his voice.

If you dream of me   
Like I dream of you  
In a place that’s warm and dark  
In a place where I can feel the beating of your heart 

 

He has practiced the song, he knows that he has to pace himself to make sure he’ll be able to reach the higher notes, but he lets himself go when the chorus is repeated, letting his voice crack just enough to show his feelings.

Remembering  
Your touch  
Your kiss  
Your warm embrace  
I’ll find my way back to you  
If you’ll be waiting

 

Blaine knows that it’s the right path for him, applying to NYADA.

He never expected his audition to be the first time in months when he finally allows himself to let go of the guilt, of the pain, of the fears that have been eating him long before he poked Eli back.

He didn’t expected himself to be able to let his feelings come to the surface for everybody to see.

I’ve longed for you   
And I have desired  
To see your face your smile  
To be with you wherever you are 

 

When the higher notes are finally there, he puts down the guitar, gestures to the musicians (God bless the McKinley High music band, he doesn’t know what he would have done without them) to stop playing and goes for acapella.

After all, the Warblers taught him to use his voice this way, and he knows he has to just go for it.

Melting all of his lives together to make sure he gets the future he deserves.

Remembering  
Your touch  
Your kiss  
Your warm embrace  
I’ll find my way back to you  
Please say you’ll be waiting 

 

In the corner of his eye, he can see Kurt sitting in the shadows, next to Sam, Finn and Unique.

He can’t stop his heart from beating a little faster for the last bridge, with the lyrics that come with it, but his voice is still controlled, even if tears may appear in his eyes.

Together again  
It would feel so good to be  
In your arms  
Where all my journeys end  
If you can make a promise   
If it’s one that you can keep  
I vow to come for you  
If you wait for me 

 

He raises his hands just a little, a tiny echo of Kurt’s gestures during his audition for the Warblers, and he lets himself smile - not his brilliant smile, not his “showman" smile : his “Kurt" smile.

And say you’ll hold  
A place for me   
I in your heart.

He knows that Kurt will always hold a piece of his heart.

He can only hope that, at some point in the future, he will be welcomed back in Kurt’s.

A place for me in your heart.


End file.
